


Long Time No See

by hayam



Series: to everything there is a season [5]
Category: Brave (2012), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Nicholas St. North, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: After a threat from Pitch Black, North and Bunny decide to visit some old friends.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)
Series: to everything there is a season [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426405
Kudos: 4





	Long Time No See

North didn’t know what to expect as he landed his sleigh on  the roof of  Jack and Merida’s country cottage. But as soon as he had gotten Pitch’s message, he had to warn Jack and Merida that Pitch was coming.

  


“This is a mistake,” Bunny grumbled as dizzily hopped out of the  sleigh,” Jack and Merida  want nothing to do with us!”

  


“It has been more than a decade,” he reassured the Easter spirit,” I’m sure Jack and Merida had both grown up.”

  


Bunny snorted and shook his head.

  


“Sure, Mate.”

  


They snuck onto the back porch and they couldn’t even make it past the door before North had a knife at his throat and Bunny had a bow and arrow at his head.

  


North looked at the chocolate brown eyes that were hot with rage. The Christmas spirit was convinced he snuck on the wrong porch before the brown eyes lit up in confusion.

  


“ North? ” a familiar voice piped from the man as he dropped the knife down.

  


That was when North noticed the thick eyebrows, the light dusting of freckles, and a slight smirk that were shared with a certain former winter spirit.

  


“Jack?!”

  


Jack’s longer brown hair and the bags under his brown eyes had thrown him off. He was also slightly taller than he remembered and was he wearing pajamas?

And was he carrying a little girl on his back? And a curly-haired toddler in his arms? North frowned, how much had passed since Jack had turned human again?

“Merida!,” Jack stated a bit exasperated as he readjusted the toddler who was sleeping peacefully in his arms,” stop torturing the Easter Kangaroo and put the arrow down.”

  


North looked over at Merida who reluctantly put down her bow while glaring at Bunny , who was glaring right back at her with a boomerang in his hand.

  


_Maybe they didn’t exactly grow up..._ , North thought.

  


Merida’s hair was tied up in a messy bun and she looked mostly the same, except for the fact she l ooked _very_ pregnant.

  


"What are you guys doing?!," Jack snapped at  them, "you can't just barge in the middle of the night while we are sleeping !"

  


“We coulda killed ya!” Merida added.

  


"Well, nice to see you too mate," Bunny stated sarcastically," and don't worry, North and I will get out of your hair soon."

  


North rolled his eyes, Bunny loved putting on a tough front but he knew the Pooka was just as happy he was to see Jack and even Merida after so many years. 

  


"Don't listen to Bunny, Jack, and Merida, it is just we didn't know how to contact you two-"

  


"Didn't know how to contact me? You have a big ole' globe at the North Pole and a sled?" Jack huffed out, readjusting the sleeping brunette girl on his back, "I'm the mortal who can't fly."

  


“Well, whose fault is that Old Man Winter?,” Bunny growled while crossing his arms.

  


“Listen here, Peter Rabbit-,” Jack started.

  


“Daddy?” a high pitched voice broke through the argument.

  


Just as quick as Jack's anger came, it disappeared as Jack was now focused on the five-year-old, who was now very much awake, her bright blue eyes looking straight at North's own eyes.

  


“Crap! I’m sorry for waking you up, Freya” he muttered to his daughter as he bent down and let his daughter climb off his back.

  


He handed the sleeping two-year-old back to Merida before kneeling on the ground to Freya’s level. North had almost forgotten that Jack was a natural when it came to interacting with children, a trait that the other guardians had almost forgotten through the centuries. North felt a sense a melancholy as remembered Jack's lost chance of spreading joy to the children of the world. Sometimes North wondered if Jack missed it...

  


“Who are you and mommy talking to?" Freya asked.

  


A chill ran through North’s body, something he didn’t feel since the rise of Pitch decades ago. He looked over at Bunny, who stood as still as a statue.

Even Merida gave Freya a confused look.

"What do you mean, Otterpop?" she asked, running her hand through the boy's thick curly hair.

  


That was when North noticed the little girl, whose blue eyes were identical to Merida’s, were not staring at him but through him.


End file.
